the heartbreaker and the princess
by Blood.Cardcaptor.M
Summary: Ella, la dulce y tímida Isabella Swan; él, el rompecorazones,popular y engreído Edward Cullen. 4 años han pasado desde que se vieron. Ahora ella estudia medicina y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en un famoso hospital, ¿qué pasara cuando un paciente conocido y familiar llegue a su vida?. "te odio" prununció con despreció la niña "y yo a ti.. te odio por hacerme amarte", respondió.
1. ¡Tú!

Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, yo solo juego y los torturo un poco.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, como tantos otros en aquel pueblo de Forks, Washington.

En un nuevo hospital los tacones de cierta enfermera resonaban contra el frio piso de mármol de aquel lujoso y reconocido lugar. Unos ojos chocolate chocaron con los celeste de la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, Señorita Swan- saludó con voz cálida y dulce, la señora de cabellos negros -he aquí la lista de pacientes que tendrá que atender, espero que siga teniendo un buen día- la mujer le tendió un folder amarillo opaco, que no dudo en tomar la joven Isabella.

-Buenos días e igualmente Señorita Carrow- una pequeña pero amigable sonrisa apareció en su rostro albino. Giró sobre sus talones después de hacer un movimiento con la mano, en forma de despedida y se dirigió al elevador.

Ya estado ahí adentro, hojeó un poco la lista. Lizzie Vazquez, Damon Salvatore, Carolina Turner, Jack Lorrens, Emilia Courtner, Matthew Kortner, Edward Masen, Jo...

Esperen.

¿Edward Masen?.

Buscó el papel donde tenían los datos del susodicho; no podía ser él, ¿verdad?, era imposible. La vida le estaría jugando una broma de mal gusto.

Nombre: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Edad: 23 años

Habitación: 506

Motivo o enfermedad: Quedó inconsciente después de tener un accidente automovilístico.

Su mente trajo entonces, recuerdos que había conseguido sepultar en lo más profundo de su ser, años atrás, pero ahora, cuatro años después salían a flote.

Flash Back.

_Sentía su mirada penetrante sobre mi, ¿por qué me miraba tanto?, ¿tenía monos en la cara o qué?. _

_Edward Cullen, el más mujeriego, egocéntrico y popular de la escuela, le había estado mirando desde hace días, lo que poco a poco empezó poner nerviosa a la chica._

_¿por qué la miraba? y ¿por qué tenía esos nervios que empezaban a salir a flote en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban?, ¿por qué?, ella siempre lo había odiado por cómo la trataba. Siempre se burlaba de ella, de cualquier error que cometía. Pero ahora, ¿qué mosco le había picado?._

_Suspiró y decidió ignorarlo, como había estado haciendo, esperando que dejara de verla, pero, sucedió todo lo contrario, no apartó la vista y su ceñó se frunció._

_Habían pasado así los minutos, sin que ella lograra concentrarse hasta que sonó la campana anunciando que la clase había terminado. De sus labios salió un suspiro lleno de alivio._

_Tomó sus cosas y salió como bólido, no aguantaría un minuto más ahí con la mirada de Cullen sobre ella._

_Era descansó, así que decidió ir a dejar sus cosas al casillero antes de ir a comer. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su casillero, sintió una respiración a su lado, dio un respingo y giró un poco su rostro. Viendo a Cullen a centímetros de su rostro._

_Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y ella pegó su espalda al frio metal. Para ver como el hombre ponía ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiendo toda forma de escape._

_-¿C-Cullen?, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó con un sonrojo en su rostro. _

_-¿por qué me preguntas tal cosa?, ¿me ves enfermo acaso?- sonrió de forma torcida al notar mi neviosismo con cada minuto que pasaba con aquela prácticamente nula distancia._

_-No, pero te estás comportando raro- dijo en un susurro la castaña, desviando la mirada._

_-La persona que se está comportando raro aquí eres tú, ¿por qué te sonrojas?, ¿acaso te gusto?- preguntó cortando la distancia._

_-¿qué?, no digas estúpideces - susurró, sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de ella. Sintiendo como cada vez había menos distancia entre los dos._

_-Entonces no pasara nada si yo...- Se empezó a acercar más y más, la chocolate al mirar aquello, casi mecánicamente, alzó con un poco de esfuerzo su rodilla para darle en sus partes bajas con fuerza._

_El senguida se encontraba retorciéndose en el piso, aguántando los gritos de dolor que anciaban salir de su boca. Liberando así a la chica Swan._

_-No te me acerques de nuevo, Cullen- intentó amenazar, pero apenas fue un susurro, pues su corazón latía con fuerza y los nervios todavía la dominaban._

_Salió de allí con paso firme dejando al joven en el suelo._

_-Esto me las pagarás Swan-_

Fin Flash Back

El sonido del elevador indicando que había llegado al piso deseado hizo que la joven alzara la vista, alejando aquellos recuerdos y enseguida hizo que guardara los papeles.

Ese nombre, esa persona... seguramente era aquel que había odiado y llegado a amar profundamente desde tercero de secundaria, esa misma persona que había roto su corazón y había convertido su vida en un caos.

No podía estar de regreso. Quizás, quizás... solo... solo fuera otra persona, ¿no?.

Salió del elevador con paso decidido. No estaría con la duda todo el día, Isabella Marie Swan no eran de las personas cobardes y que dejan todo hasta el último minuto, no, a ella le gustaba terminar todo de una sola vez.

Y por eso mismo, su primer paciente sería él.

Sus pasos fueron casi mecánicos, llegando hasta la puerta echa de madera que tenía grabado en el centro, en la parte superior de la puerta el número de habitación.

Tomó la perilla con decisión y la giró.

En el centro de la habitación, en la camilla se encontraba un joven de su edad, inconsciente, pero aún así, terriblemente guapo.

Los años le habían sentado bien, sus facciones parecían haber sido pinceladas por el mismísimo Leonardo Da Vinci; sus pestañas gruesas; sus labios que invitaban a cualquier chica a degustarlos; su cabello alborotado, de un tono cobrizo; todo en conjunto daban el resultado de un Dios griego.

Y también de su perdición.

* * *

¿Y?, ¿les gusto?

Espero review. Duda, sugerencia, tomatazo son bienvenidos.

Quiero saber si desean conti o mejor le dejo hasta ahí.

Os quiere B.C.M


	2. Recuerdos

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, éstos les pertenecen a S.M yo solo juego y los torturo un poco.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me pusieron en storias favoritas, alertas y sobretodo gracias a los que me dejaron review! Por y para ustedes es el siguiente capítulo. Espero los agrade.

* * *

**Siete años antes. Primer día de Preparatoria/Bachillerato. 7:30a.m**

_**Pov Isabella**_

-¡Bells!-chillaron en coro mis amigas después de no haberlas visto en vacaciones de verano, ni una sola vez, ya que me había ido a Florida con mis padres y mi hermana pequeña, Caty, de trece años de edad, dos años menor que yo.

-¡chicas!- saludó con efusividad mientras les correspondía el abrazo de oso que me regalaban todas juntas, al parecer me habían extrañado tanto como yo a ellas.

-¡hay Bella tengo que contarte lo que me paso en vacaciones, no me lo vas a creer!- comentó Alice, una chica con apariencia de duendecillo -fui a Hawaii a visitar a mis primos y me encontré al hombre más guapo de mundo...- Yo le sonreía de oreja a oreja, Ali no cambiaba, siempre había sido de esas personas que hablan y hablan, yo siempre le prestaba atención hasta el último minuto, pero, hoy fue la excepción.

Porque lo ví a él.

Estaba por entrar al salón con ese aire de suficiencia y altanería, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sentí que mi respiración se cortaba y como daba un vuelco mi corazón. Un cosquilleo se empezó a sentir en mi estómago y pronto sentí como mi cara se teñía de rojo, terminé desviando la mirada, sin poder sostenerla ni un segundo más.

Para mi, aquel encontro había sido mágico. Parecía que una burbuja nos había rodeado, una perfecta burbuja que había terminado por destruirla mi nerviosismo al momento de apartar la mirada de aquel chico.

Ese juego de miradas, ya era rutina para mi... tanto para él y siempre que pasaba más de tres segundos observando esos perfectos y misteriosos ojos fundidos en oro, me pasaba exactamente lo mismo: me ganaban los nervios y terminaba desviando la mirada. Rompiendo cualquier conexión.

-...¡he, Bella!, ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó una voz chillona, como el tintineó de una campanitas. Lo que hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

Alice se encontraba mirándome con reproche, con sus manitas puestas en su cadera.

-he... si Ali- contesté, mintiendo.

-¿en serio?- me miró con una ceja alzada, sin tragarse mi mala mentira. Siempre había sido mala para mentir si soy sincera.

Antes de lograr seguir con aquella pequeña mentira, una voz profunda y sedosa se escuchó a mis espaldas, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo.

-Buenos dias, buenos dias- saludó el joven de cabellos cobrizos y sonrisa seductora, mezclada con burla. ¡Lo sabia!, se estaba burlando de cómo había reaccionado cuando escuché su voz. Lo sabía porque me miraba con diversión y burla.

-Buenos dias- respondieron mis amigas entre extrañadas y tímidas, pues nunca antes nos había hablado. Si, me pongo en la lista, porque Edward Cullen jamás me había dirigido la palabra, pero no se digan las miradas...

¿Sería tan sólo un juego para él?. ¿Quizás una apuesta?. Nunca nos habiamos llevado bien, pero hace más de un año que sentía su mirada sobre mi, hace más de medio año que no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa por la atención que ponía a cada gesto, palabra y acción que hacía. Era como un guardía o peor aún un acosador que se fijaba en todo lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer; pero la pregunta principal era, ¿por qué?.

Todavía me acuerdo de los insultos e incluso las acciones que hacia en contra mia dos años atrás. Pero ahora no podía enojarme con él, al menos no como antes, me sonrojaba y me sentía tan vulnerable, tan transparente, que... ¡me daba verngueza!.

-**Buenos dias**- repitió, más lento como si hablara con una niña pequeña, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos chocolate.

Yo no podía hablar, mis palabras se atascaron en mi garganta. ¡pero que me está pasando!. Entonces como era usual en mi me limite a arquear ambas cejas, con la incredulidad pintada en mi rostro.

Nos miramos unos segundos más, que para mi fueron horas, antes de que se marchara.

-¿qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Jessica, con interés.

-¿Un... "buenos dias"?- pregunté casi con sarcamo y forzadamente. Cada vez que Cullen se me acercaba me ponía tan nerviosa y me enfadaba tanto por aquella estúpida reacción, que no podía evitar desquitarme con los demás, dejando salir mi mal humor.

-¡A sus asientos!- una voz desconocida, pero llena de autoridad, que destacó en tanta charla de la gente, que se escuchaba en aquel amplio salón.

Todos obedecieron de inmediato, sin poner resistencia. Después de todo era el primer inicio de clases, teniamos que causar buena impresión.

El profesor regordete, nos miraba a través de sus gafas, con cierta molestia. -Pasaré lista, en cuanto escuchen su nombre, quiero que se levanten y nos cuenten algo de ustedes- dijo con voz rotunda, dejando en claro que no aceptaba quejas al respecto.

Y así fue, cada quien fue pasando, uno a uno, hasta que tocó mi nombre. Me levanté con nerviosismo, siempre había sido muy tímida y sentir las miradas del resto de grupo sobre mi, no ayudaban en nada.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, me gusta que me digan Bella, me gusta escuchar música, pasear con mis amigos, mi color favorito es el azul y por último me gusta...-

-.. Edward, le gusta Edward profesor!- contestó Laurent con la burla impregnada en la voz. En ese momento sentí como mi cara se calentaba, advirtiéndome que mi cara había pasado a ser un tomate. Tierra trágame. Mátenme ahora.

-¡Eso.. no es cierto!- solté enojada, aunque había parecido un susurro con cierta duda en vez de un grito lleno de decisión. Me senté en mi lugar, sintiendo una mirada penetrante sobre mi nuca, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

¿por qué a mi?. Ese día estaba siendo el peor.

Flashback~

_Los murmullos de los estudiantes se escuchaban por todo el salón, cada quien estaba inmerso en su propia plática hasta que una voz fuerte y chillona se escuchó por encima del resto._

_-Compañeros, ¡hay que jugar verdad o reto!- dijo mientras hacia un puchero Laurent. Esa niña siempre me había caido mal, siempre se burlaba de los defectos del resto y su vida era prácticamente el sexo y el alcohol._

_-¡si, si, si!, ¡hay que jugar!- dijo una amiga mia. Mis amigas me miraron por unos segundos, yo les sonreí, no era su madre para darles permiso de hacer algo._

_-¿Bells?- preguntó Rosalie, una mejor amiga y la primera._

_-Vale, vale, juguemos...- solté, aunque en ese instante no sabría que eso acabaría mal.. al menos para mi._

_Nuestro grupito se acercó al resto, haciendo un gran círculo. Tomaron una botella y la giraron. Preguntas como: ¿cuándo fue tu primer beso?, ¿Has tenido relaciones?, ¿Tienes novio?, eran casi las que más se lanzaban. Yo suspiré, el juego se empezaba a hacer aburrido. Hasta que me tocó. Una mueca apreció en mi rostro y miré a la persona que me iba a preguntar "verdad o reto"._

_Era Laurent. Maldición._

_-Bells, bells, bells, ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos. La miré con los ojos estrechados, ella tenía en los ojos una pizca de astucia, de misterio, eso.. no me hizo sentir segura. Quien sabe que clase de retos me pondría._

_-Verdad-_

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó más, hasta pensé que se rompería las mejillas -¿te gusta Edward?- soltó después de un silencio._

_La miré con ojos desorbitados. ¡QUÉ QUÉ!. ¿HABÍA ESCUCHADO BIEN?. EDWARD CULLEN!, ESTABAN DE BROMA, CIERTO?, ESE ERA EL SER MÁS EGOCÉNTRICO, MUJERIEGO Y ALTANERO QUE HABÍA CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA, ENTONCES, CÓMO PODRÍAN PENSAR ESO?._

_Miré a Edward con una mueca en mi rostro, llena de horror. ¿Yo... dijarme en él?. Su mirada me perforaba, parecía que quería entrar en mi cabeza y poder leer mis pensamientos._

_El silencio en la habitación y mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un chillido agudo -¡TE GUSTA!- afirmó, levantándose, lo mismo que hicieron sus secuases, saltando alrededor de ella. Después de eso se hizo un caos, todos los murmullos llenaron la habitación y miradas pícaras me iban dirigidas._

_¡Por qué demonios me había quedado callada!. DIABLOS. ¡Y por qué Cullen no me miraba con diversión o burla... me ponía más nerviosa que mirara tan serio con esa sexy mirada que tenía... ESPERA, ¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!._

_-NO ME GUSTA- dije a todo pulmón, pero fui ignorada. Total y absolutamente ignorada. Mi sonrojo en el rostro era de pura fura e indignación, pero fue malinterpretada y después todo se complico..._

Fin flashback

Después de eso la clase transcurrió hasta donde se puede decir, normal. Pero en cuanto terminó la clase y recogí mi cosas para salir de allí, un joven de ojos celestes y cabellos rubios me impidió dar un paso más. Creo.. que se llamaba Mike.

-¿Así que te gusta Cullen?.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable carmín y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza -¡no me gusta!- dije antes de rodearlo y salir como bólido.

Las siguientes horas pasaron normales después de eso y suspiré con alivio cuando escuché la campana anunciando la hora de receso.

No quería ir a la cafetería, no quería enfrentarme a las miradas que de seguro se habían puesto en mi. Pues estaba segura que ya se había enterado medio mundo. Cualquier chisme donde estuviera implicado Edward Cullen corría sin descanso de boca en boca, eso le pasaba por ser el centro de atención de casi todas las chicas y envidia de los chicos.

Fue entonces que mis pies cambiaron de dirección, llendo directo hacia la azotea. Al menos ahí siempre se encontraba vació y se respiraba el aire puro.

Abrí la pierta y coloqué mis codos en el barandal de metal. Con mis manos sosteniendo mi rostro. Sentía como el fresco aire golpeaba y alborotaba mi cabello. Chocando con mi uniforme.

-Que día...-suspiré, apreciando la soledad en aquellos minutos.

-...tan más interesante- susurró una voz en mi oido, una sedosa voz que hacía que mi corazón saltara y palpitara frenéticamente cada vez que la escuchaba. Giré mi rostro en aquella dirección, topandome con dos ojos dorados que me miraban con diversión, a pocos centímetros de mi..

-¡qué estás haciendo!- dije cuando noté la casi nula cercanía. Me aparté dando dos pasos para atrás y desviando mi mirada, con un sonrojo, como casi siempre que hacia aquello, pues no era la primera vez, en mi rostro -¿qué quieres?- susurré con un tono molesto.

-Pero que genio- soltó después de una sonora carcajada.

-¿qué es tan divertido Cullen?- dije con el tono aún más molesto, mirándole de reojo.

-Tú, Bellita-

* * *

Y le dejamos hasta ahí ^^

Espero que le haya gustado el capi.. espero que me dejen su opinión. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Por cierto estaré actualizando cada cuatro dias.

Os quiere

B.C.M


	3. La realidad

**_Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, si no, a la increible de S.M._**

* * *

_-Que día...-suspiré, apreciando la soledad en aquellos minutos._

_-...tan más interesante- susurró una voz en mi oido, una sedosa voz que hacía que mi corazón saltara y palpitara frenéticamente cada vez que la escuchaba. Giré mi rostro en aquella dirección, topandome con dos ojos dorados que me miraban con diversión, a pocos centímetros de mi.._

_-¡qué estás haciendo!- dije cuando noté la casi nula cercanía. Me aparté dando dos pasos para atrás y desviando mi mirada, con un sonrojo, como casi siempre que hacia aquello, pues no era la primera vez, en mi rostro -¿qué quieres?- susurré con un tono molesto._

_-Pero que genio- soltó después de una sonora carcajada._

_-¿qué es tan divertido Cullen?- dije con el tono aún más molesto, mirándole de reojo._

_-Tú, Bellita-_

En ese momento me dieron ganas de plantarle una buena bofetada en la cara, yo no era una cosa y menos aún un juguete con el fin de divertirlo, ni mucho menos para burlarse; pero no podía.. no podía por el simple echo de que hacerlo sería seguir aquel estúpido juego que él había iniciado, además de que ya había llamado demasiado la atención por un solo día, nunca había sido fanática de ser el centro de atención, de echo lo aborrecia.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?- murmuré entre dientes, mirando hacia el cielo, evadiendo su mirada que por cierto no necesitaba ver, pues ciertamente me imaginaba que ésta reflejaba burla y diversión. Y si lo hacia ésto solo me enfurecería más.

-Pues... ¿quiere que sea sincero?- preguntó con tono seductor, lo que hizo que erizara mi piel.

-¿es posible que lo seas?- pregunté de forma irónica. Él era todo menos sincero.

-Claro, eso y más, si deseas que lo sea, puedo hacer lo que tu quieras- susurró en el mismo tono de voz, escuchándolo más cerca a pesar de que haya hablando en voz baja.

Puse los ojos en blanco -Por supuesto-farfullé antes de girarme sobre mis talones. Cansada de lo mismo -pero ¿sabes lo que deseo?- pregunté, sabiendo de antemano que él no lo sabia.

-No, ¿qué?- preguntó con tono hechizante, escuchando sus pisadas cada vez más cerca, acercándose peligrosamente a mi. Mi piel se erizó al sentir su repiración en mi cuello y una corriente atravesó cada parte de mi cuerpo -sea lo que sea, lo cumpliré -ronroneó contra mi cuello. Haciendo que mis pensamientos se vieran aturdidos por esa simple acción. Sentía la escaza distancia entre los dos y pronto mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, parecido a los aleteos de un colibrí.

_No es que me guste, es simplemente que soy una chica, no soy de piedra, ¿saben?, y aunque sea la persona más terrible de este planeta, él.. es guapo, terriblemente guapo_. Salí de mis pensamientos y fruncí el ceño, pero.. ¿qué cosas estaba pensando?.

-¿en serio?- murmuré, siguiéndole el juego. Sintiendo como sus comisuras de sus labios se alzaban. Podía imaginarlo con su típica sonrisa torcida que hacia que todas las chicas babearan por él. Algo se retorció en mi interior, pero, no sabía el qué y no me importaba en este momento, si seguía así probablemente mi corazón explotaría y él terminaría nublando mis pensamientos -lo que yo quiero... ¡es que me dejes en paz de una maldita vez!, ¡aléjate de mi Cullen!- solté, apartándome de él bruscamente. Avancé unos cuantos pasos hasta tocar la perilla de la puerta que me daba a la entrada de la escuela, la abrí con decisión pero ante de irme le miró sobre mi hombro de forma fria, para dejarle en claro que no estaba jugando y estaba harta de aquel teatro, que se buscara otro juguete para su diversión.

Me dejó un tanto impresionada lo que ví. Él me miraba completamente serio, hasta logré divisar una pizca de desilución, molestia y tristeza en sus ojos, pero, en seguida lo relacioné con que hice que su juego terminara y no caí como tanta otras que si lo hubieran echo. No, yo no era como el resto de las chicas que dejaban litros de baba cuando lo veían o se derretían con tan solo una mirada. Yo no me dejaba ir por su increíble físico, yo si podía ver aquel hombre que manipulaba a las chicas con tan sólo una mirada, una mirada que bastaba para que se hiciera lo que él quería que se hiciese. Yo, no era una muñeca con la cual se puede jugar.

Giré mi rostro y solo logre dar un paso antes de que una mano ancha y suave lograra aferrarse a mi muñeca.

-Lo siento- dijo una voz a poca distancia, sonaba... ¿dolida? -Pero no podré cumplir lo que me pides, lo que deseas, porque yo... no puedo alejarme de ti, Isabella Marie Swan... la verdad es que tu me gustas mucho- apenas y lo último lo susurró tan bajo que con dificultad lo alcancé a oir.

Por una vez en mi vida, pensé que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen decía la verdad, por aquel tono de voz que empleo en cada palabra. Cuando le miré de reojo me quedé helada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Parecía.. todo hacia que fuera tan real, en verdad... es posible ¿que le gustara...?. No es posible, sin embargo sus ojos, su voz, su comportamiento.

La campana sonó entonces, anunciando que la hora de descanso se había acabado. La mano de Cullen se desprendió de mi muñeca, haciendo que un vació se apoderada de mi, haciendo que un frio recorriera todo mi ser. Sólo basta eso para que saliera a toda prisa de aquel lugar, sentía mis mejillas rojas, estaba segura que parecía un tomate andante en estos momentos. Mi corazón latía tan rápido, quería salirse de ahí, daba vuelcos, brincaba. Dios, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué una felicidad y una calidez recorría mi cuerpo?¿por qué traigo una tonta onrisa en mi rostro?. ¡Agh!.

Incluso el resto del día me pareció insignificante, me parecía estar en un sueño, pero, ¿por qué?, se suponía que no me gustaba Edward, entonces, ¿por qué me sentía y comportaba así?. ¿podría volver a verlo a la cara y de la misma manera?.

Un suspiró salió de mis labios cuando empezó otro día y yo me encontraba a fuera del salón, en frente de la puerta que definiría todo. No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, no después de lo que paso el día de ayer en la hora de descanso. No después de saber que me había enamorado del arrogante de Edward Cullen ¿qué será de aquí en adelante?.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero pronto empezarían las clases, no podía quedarme parada ahí, aunque era lo que más deseaba en éste momento.

Con la mano temblando tomé la perilla de la puerta, empujando suavemente. Mi corazón se oprimió entonces. Me quedé helada por unos instantes, sintiendo que alguien me pegaba en la boca del estómago. Fue entonces que la cruel realidad me golpeó y unas ganas asesinas de abofetearlo se apoderaron de mi.

Él estaba con Livia, la chica nueva, besándose, tan apasionadamente que daba pena mirárlos. Me sentía usada, me sentía terriblemente estúpida.

Isabella Swan había caido.

* * *

Hola, soy yo de nuevo

Espero que les haya gustado este capi y me dejn review, me harían muy feliz, para ver si voy bien o de plano mejor le dejo /:

Os quiere B.C.M


	4. La niña de papi

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, éstos les pertenecen a S.M yo solo juego y los torturo un poco.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me pusieron en storias favoritas, alertas y sobretodo gracias a los que me dejaron review! Por y para ustedes es el siguiente capítulo. Espero les agrade.

* * *

_Con la mano temblando tomé la perilla de la puerta, empujando suavemente. Mi corazón se oprimió entonces. Me quedé helada por unos instantes, sintiendo que alguien me pegaba en la boca del estómago. Fue entonces que la cruel realidad me golpeó y unas ganas asesinas de abofetearlo se apoderaron de mi._

_Él estaba con Livia, la chica nueva, besándose, tan apasionadamente que daba pena mirárlos. Me sentía usada, me sentía terriblemente estúpida._

_Isabella Swan había caido._

**POV Edward.**

Si, le había dicho por fin a Isabella Swan lo que sentía por ella. Por fin le había dicho los sentimientos que guardaba mi corazón desde hace más de un año.

Había sido un acto impulsivo, lo sé. Pero no podía desperdiciar más tiempo, no quería vivir en el ¿y si...?¿qué hubiera pasado si...?. No. Yo quería saber si era correspondido, pero tendría que esperar. Sabía que ella probablemente tendría sus dudas, pero era normal después de todo. Le había echo la vida miserable, sólo para que llamar su atención y que así no se fijara en nadie más, solo en mi.

Pero tendría que esperar y siendo sinceros yo no era muy paciente que digamos.

Con un suspiro regresé al aula y me senté con desgana en mi lugar, prestando poca atención en clase, fundiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí, traté de conquistarla, pensando que caería al igual que el resto, pero me sorprendió. Me miró con desprecio y me dio la espalda, como si fuera poca cosa. De ahí en adelante me propuse conquistar su corazón ya fuera lo ultimo que haría.

Ella era complicada, siempre echaba a perder mis planes. Ella era distinta y eso poco a poco empezó a llamar mi atención.

La empecé a observar con más atención que antes. Miraba sus gestos, su forma de moverse, pronto empezó a ser un libro abierto para mi.

Empecé a conocerla sin que ella lo supiera.

Sabía quién era su familia, cómo era sus amigos y empecé a fundirme tanto en ella que no me di cuenta cuando caí en sus garras.

Ella era torpe y se sonrojaba por todo, además de que era muy mala en los deportes, pero a pesar de eso era inteligente, dulce y casi siempre era infantil.

Al menos así era con sus amigas, pero con el resto era alguien tímida y callada, a veces incluso fría y distante.

Lo que yo no comprendía, era que, cuando trataba de acercarme ella siempre me miraba de forma gélida y se limitaba a responder con monosílabos.

Pero lo más curioso empezaba siempre que le coqueteaba, ella se sonrojaba salvajemente y terminaba gritándome.

Era muy divertido, siendo sinceros, pero en vez de que aquello nos empezara a unir, sentía que cada vez que me acercaba se tensaba y trataba de repelerme. No la entendía.

Hasta ese día. El día en que jugaron verdad o reto. Cuando escuchó aquello: que Isabella le correspondía, realmente no podía evitar sentir la euforia recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Pero él quería escucharlo de sus labios, quería hacer que ella se lo dijera.

Pero ya había pasado más de un año y seguía sin haber cambios.

¿Por qué?

-Edward- Una voz chillona susurró mi nombre tratando de ser sensual.

Pero no le presté atención, seguía sumido en mis pensamientos. Hasta que sentí algo en mi oído. Mi mano voló inconscientemente hacia allá pero una mano suave me detuvo el camino.

Unos dientes aprisionaban el lóbulo de mi oreja. Le miré de reojo, estrechando un poco éstos.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- pregunté cortante, entre dientes.

Una risa demasiado superficial sonó en toda el aula. No se había dado cuenta que se habían quedado solos. ¿Desde cuando..?

-Edward, cariño, ¿qué estás pensando?- preguntó en el mismo tonó, sin moverse ningún centímetro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- solté bruscamente, mientras trataba de deshacerse de aquella niña.

-¿En serio?, yo creo que si, todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, me involucra, Edward- susurró sin importarle la actitud que tenía contra ella. Se llevó su mano a la barbilla, como un gesto pensativo –Mmh, será que estés pensando en mi y por eso te avergüenzas..- murmuró en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para lograr escucharla.

-¿huh?, no digas tonterías como esas. Ya te he dicho Livia, que no me interesas en lo más mínimo- dije con voz firme, mientras me levantaba del lugar y empezaba a recoger mis cosas.

-Pero que cruel- hizo un puchero, para nada lindo a mis ojos y yo solo me limité a poner los ojos en blanco –Sin embargo, ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad?, no te cuesta nada-

Una risa alejada de la felicidad salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo –Lo dudo mucho-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con el mismo gesto en su rostro mientras se colgaba de mi brazo.

Yo de inmediato lo sacudí con energía, para que me soltara –Porque no-

-Edwaaaard- dijo mientras inflaba lo mofletes, tratando de ser dulce a lo que yo simplemente alcé una ceja.

-Dime- dije mientras trataba de caminar a la entrada, claro que con trabajo, pues no quería soltarme, parecía lapa.

-Si no estás conmigo…-empezó, su tono no me agradó en lo más mínimo, dejó de ser dulce, empalagoso a uno que empezaba a sonar amenazante.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunté con curiosidad y burla.

-Le diré a mi padre que despida a tu padre…- empezó a decir en un tono casual -… y también le podría decir que no deje salir a tu hermana.. ¿cómo era su nombre? ¿Mary?, ¡ah en fin!, sé que no te gustara que se quede unos años más en aquel lugar apartada de su familia… - susurró mientras hacia círculos en mi pecho.

Yo estaba tenso. ¿Por qué la hija del jefe de mi padre se había llegado a obsesionar a tal grado conmigo?.

-No te creo- soné muy seguro, hasta a mi me sorprendió.

-¿Hum?, ¿En serio?, ¿Cómo debería probarte que no son mentiras?, quizás…- un brazo se desprendió del mío y tomó con suma rapidez su celular. Empezó a marcar y yo apenas y la miraba con una ceja alzada.

No la creía capaz, ¿o si?. No caería tan bajo, es decir, no era una niña de cinco años…

-¿Papi?- su voz fue melosa, demasiado melosa para mi gusto –Me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor, recuerdas al Señor Cullen… mhm, si, él…. Sabes, ¿recuerdas el otro día?... si cuando me lo presentaste… si, ahora siento que él no debería… -Me miró por una fracción de segundo, fue un corto lapso, pero eso me basto para saber que no estaba jugando, ni mintiendo. Ella en verdad lo haría.

-…- Y entonces sin dejarla continuar, tomé el celular de sus manos, alejándolo de ella y corté la llamada.

-¡Oye!- se quejó, tratando de alcanzarlo, lo que le era imposible pues era mucho más baja que yo.

-¿Qué quieres?- mi voz sonó molesta, contenida. En mi interior estaba ardiendo, estaba incrédulo y sumamente enojado. ¿Cómo era posible que yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, fuera manejado como una vil marioneta por una niñita caprichosa?.

-Ya lo sabes, Eddy, te quiero solo para mi- susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a mi oído –Quiero que seas mío, ¿entendiste? Y de nadie más-

* * *

Y hasta aquí les dejamos.

Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Quiero agradecer a:

Kriss21 (lo sé u_u pero al menos ya se sabe por qué, gracias por leer y bienvenida!)

Tulipan 8 (jajaja por cierto muchisimas gracias por la recomendación, la tendré en cuenta! besos!)

anny (bienvenida y muchisimas gracias por tu review!)

ValeriaCullen303 (bueno creo que tu pregunta ha sido contestada, espero que te gustara el capi)

LoreMolina (jajaja si muy cierto, dieron en el clavo tus palabras siendo sinceros! y si, tienes razón, ya se verá como afectara esto y como cambiara todo)

conejoazul (gracias por dejar tu review y pasarte a leer, de nuevo!)

Rose Cullen Manson (muchimas gracias ^^ he aqui el otro capi, espero que te gustara. Por cierto gracias por dejar review)

Guest (muchisimas gracias! espero que te guste el capi que colgué, nos leemos!)

Bueno y eso es todo por ahora.

Cambio y fuera

BCM


	5. ¿Quién es C?

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de la increible SM.

* * *

¿Por qué?, ¿entonces todo habia sido un juego, una apuesta? ¿había sido simplemente un juguete para su diversión?.

Mi corazón se oprimía salvajemente. Sentía como se rompía, como se fracturaba. ¡Pero si ya sabía que terminaría así!. Después de todo el era un playboy y yo... ¡una ilusa!.

Pero no le dejaría ver cuanto me afecto. ¡No!, tenía orgullo señoras y señores e Isabella Marie Swan se iba a mostrar firme, aunque en el interior estuviera echo un caos.

Con la barbilla alzada y con paso firme entré al aula y desviando la mirada de los tortolos, llegué hasta mi lugar. Me senté y miré la ventana, que me destraía de ver aquella terrible escena.

Respiré hondo varias veces, disimuladamente, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero me era imposible. Una extraña fuerza me jalaba, tratando de hacer girar mi rostro para toparme con ellos dos. ¡Pero simplemente no podía!. Sentía que si hacia eso... yo probablemente terminaría rompiendo mi corazón en cachos, en fragmentos que serían imposibles volver a juntar.

¿Saben por qué?.

Porque yo estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él.

No me había dado cuenta de eso, hasta ese momento. En que lo vi. Lo vi en brazos de otra, juntando sus perfectos labios con los de ella. Abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mirandola con sus ojos hipnotizantes, los mismos ojos que hacia que mi mundo desapareciera y dejara de pisar la tierra solo para llevarme a un mundo donde únicamente existía él.

¿Qué hechizo había puesto en mi?. No lo sé.

Pero dolía. ¡Dolía como mil demonios!. Mis ojos empezaron a ponerse brillosos y mi vista se empezó a nublar.

¡No!. No podía dejarme vencer, no frente a tantas personas. No podía darme el lujo de mostrarle cuanto me dolía haber sido una más de sus muñecas, una que había caido como tonta en sus juegos.

Doy gracias a quien decide sacarme de mis pensamientos, cuando pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

Giro mi rostro con una máscara que no muestra sentimiento alguno. Frente a mi se muestra una curiosa duende, con un brillo que me asusta, pues sabe que me sucede algo.

-¡Bella!, ¡buenos días!- saluda con su usual tono entusiasta y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días Alice- respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Te tengo que contar algo!, el profesor no vendrá- sonríe mientras me jala del brazo. Arrastrándome fuera del salón; aunque tuviera una apariencia pequeña e inofensiva, la chica era bastante fuerte. Además de que contaba con un extraño don de ver el futuro. No era normal y eso, a veces me llegaba a asustar.

-¡A que no adivinas!. ¡Jasper me ha invitado a salir!- dijo después de estar suficientemente lejos de todos los oidos curiosos. Dando pequeño saltitos, yo solo atiné a reir.

-Ya te habia dicho que un día de éstos lo iba a hacer- respondí con una sonrisa viendo a mi ilusionada amiga. Dejando por unos minutos aquellos malos sentimientos que no paraban de zarandear mi corazón. Tenía que ser fuerte por Alice, no quería arruinar su felicidad por mi culpa.

-¡Si, si, si!, pero no creí que... - se calló pues se había llevado las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito -¡pensé que te iba a invitar a salir a ti!-

-¡¿Qué?- la miré como si tuviera tres ojos. ¡Imposible!, yo sabía que a Jasper le gustaba Alice, desde hace meses, solo que me sorprendía que pensara eso. El chico era muy obvio pero Alice era demasiado distraida para darse cuenta de ello.

-Bueno... -la chica se ruborizó y miró a otro lado -No me grites, es solo que él se comportaba tan caballeroso contigo, tan atento, siempre defendiéndote de Cullen aunque él y esa cosa fueran buenos amigos...-

Yo solo atiné a poner los ojos en blanco. Aunque fueran ciertas las cosas que decía Alice, él, quería pensar, solo lo hacía para ganar mi amistad y así acercarse a mi amiga. Jasper Hale solo me defendía cuando Edward Cullen se pasaba de la raya -lo que era normal-.

Pero, esperen un segundo. Mis ojos se posan en Ali, ella sigue sonrojada y mirando a otro lado, ¿esta neviosa?, imposible.

-¿Mary Alice Brandon, estás celosa?- pregunto con incredulidad en mi voz.

-¡NO, NO, N...!- ella grita al instante, al mismo tiempo que yo tapo su boca con una mano.

-Shhhhh- dije en voz baja -Esta bien que te guste ser el centro de atención, pero...-

-MmmMmMM- Alice trata de explicarse, pero, no lo estaba haciendo muy bien con mi mano como impedimento. Yo sonrió divertida y me aparto. -Gracias- dice después de fulminarme con la mirada -por dejarme hablar-

-No hay de que- susurro mientras me encogo de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Hum- ella resopla mientras se cruza de brazos -puede que en verdad estaba celosa- murmura en un hilo de voz.

Yo la escucho y alzo una ceja, pero no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No te rias- ella se exaspera, tapándome la boca como lo hice con ella hace un momento.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco ante aquello. Simplemente no podía creérmelo. Ella me mira de forma amenazadora y yo me limito a alzar las cejas en forma retadora.

-Bien, si quieres algo de que reirte, riete de la relación que tiene Edward Cullen ahora- dice mientras me suelta y se mira las uñas.

Yo la miro de mala forma, pero antes de soltar lo que tengo que decir respecto a ese tema, me muerdo la lengua. No, eso se suponía que no me importaba.

-Eso me da igual-

-JO, ¿de verdad?-

-de veritas, de veritas- digo mientras miro sobre su hombro. Y hablando del rey de roma.

-Vaya, entonces que hay del día... -Me empecé a poner nerviosa, no en si por el recuerdo, si no, por que esos tortolos que venían de las manos se acercaban más y más. Me enoje, me decepcione y me puse furiosa al ver la escena; la chica mirándolo de forma posesiva y él... ¿mirándome? -..en que tú me has dicho tus sentimientos que tienen que ver con C...-

Mi mano voló a su boca, por segunda vez. Mi vista se poso en sus ojos dorados de manera fulminante.

-¡Oh!, ¡tus sentimientos que tienen que ver con un chico!, ¡que empieza con C...! ¿quién es Bellita?, es extraño que tu estés enamorada de un chico del instituto. Dado que eres la inalcanzable -alza sus perfectas cejas y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo al escuchar el mote que me han puesto -¿quién es Bella?-

-Si, ¿quién es Isabella?- pregunta su acompañante con un tono burlón, perforándome con la mirada, casi viéndome como si lo estuviera engalando. ¡Como te odio Cullen!

¡Por Dios!.

¡No tenía derecho a mirarme así!, ¡Ni hablarme así!. Gruñí para mis adentros.

-Eso a ustedes no es importa- solté bruscamente antes de tomar a Brandon de la mano y arrastrala lejos de ahí.

Mary Alice Brandon, estás oficialmente muerta.

* * *

Y hasta ahí le dejamos!

Quiero agradecer a los alertas y a las maravillosas personas que me han dejado review.

kavane: jajajaj si como verás tienes en parte razón! pero no se les hara nada fácil estar juntos, ya verás por qué. Gracias por dejar tu review! y leer este fic ^^ x cierto ellos tmb son mi pareja fav.!

Guest: Pues te doy la bienvenida!, muchas gracias! por leer como por dejar review! me hacen muy feliz!, de verdad. Y no te imaginarás como le hará la vida imposible a estos dos por su supuesto amor.

Kriss21: Si de echo ella tiene la culpa de que no esten juntos D: y de... y de cosas que no planeo revelar aún! espero q te haya gustado el capi!

Guest: exacto! diste justo en el clavo. También a eso se le llama Karma. pero bueno las cosas no suceden porque sí. Siempre hay un por qué. Gracias por leer!

Guest: muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! x cierto te doy la bienvenida espero que te haya gustado el capi.

conejoazul: Lo sé e.e.e.e en fin... gracias por leer y dejar review! en serio que eso me anima mucho mucho *w*

Bueno y sin mas que decir.

Cambio y fuera

Los quiere

BCM


	6. ¿Amigo de la infancia?

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, son de la increíble SM, yo solo juego con ellos para entretenerme un poco._

_Agradezco los alertas, favoritos y también a la crítica constructiva que me dieron n_n._

_He de añadir que también le doy gracias a:_

_Kriss21_

_LoreMolina _

janalez

Vero de Masen Cullen

Guest

Kavane

kamila1083

Lula11

_Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de escribir, realmente me han echo sonreír y ponerle más empeño a ésta historia, bueno no los entretengo más._

_¡A leer!._

* * *

_-Si, ¿quién es Isabella?- pregunta su acompañante con un tono burlón, perforándome con la mirada, casi viéndome como si lo estuviera engalando. ¡Como te odio Cullen!_

_¡Por Dios!._

_¡No tenía derecho a mirarme así!, ¡Ni hablarme así!. Gruñí para mis adentros._

_-Eso a ustedes no les importa- solté bruscamente antes de tomar a Brandon de la mano y arrastrala lejos de ahí._

_Mary Alice Brandon, estás oficialmente muerta_.

_Si algo he aprendido algo, es que mi torpeza siempre llega de la mano con problemas_- **Isabella Marie Swan.**

Aquel día, a pesar de haber sido tan largo y lento, por fin había acabado. Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel momento, en el cual descubrí a la_ arpía_ con el mujeriego de Cullen. Aquel día realmente no paraban de darme pequeños paros cardiacos, sobretodo cuando Alice estuvo a punto de decir _algo_ que me dejaría humillada de por vida. Sin embargo la había perdonado y habíamos acordado que no se volvería a tocar tema, de lo contrario no tendría piedad de ella.

Desde ése día, el resto habían pasado lentos y aburridos. Había estado evitando los lugares que frecuentaba Cullen, porque bien sabía que si lo veía con _ella_, seguramente me pondría en evidencia y los celos aparecerían sin poder ocultarlos.

-Bella, llegarás tarde a la escuela- habló la hermosa voz de mi madre, del otro lado de la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡ya voy!- respondí automáticamente, terminando de cepillar mi cabello, el cual traía agarrado en una coleta. Hoy tendría gimnasia, _perfecto_. ¿Había mencionado que no soy buena en los deportes?, ¿no?, bueno ahora lo saben.

Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo para ver que todo estaba en su lugar, después de eso bajé las escaleras y me senté en la mesa, en la cual ya estaba servido el desayuno.

-¡buenos días!- solté feliz mirando a mi madre, que se encontraba sentada en frente de mi.

-Buenos días Bells- sonrió cálidamente, mientras se llevaba la última porción de su desayuno a la boca.

-¿Mi padre ya se ha ido a trabajar?- pregunté curiosa, recibiendo solo un asentimiento de su parte -Entiendo- solté y empecé a comer con algo de prisa.

-Bien, me voy a trabajar, ¡mucha suerte en la escuela cariño!- gritó antes de salir de la casa, algo apurada. Yo suspiré, casi todos los días era así. Mis padres trabajan y llegaban muy tarde, pocas veces los podía ver.

Todavía faltaban unos veinte minutos y eso era más que suficiente para llegar puntual. Terminé de desayunar, lavé los platos con movimientos rápidos. Me alisté y salí de la casa.

En cuanto puse un pie en el salón, todos se giraron a verme. Una rara sensación me invadió, jamás me había gustado ser el centro de atención y ahora menos, ¿qué habría pasado como para atraer miradas curiosas hacia mi persona?.

Yo sonreí levemente y me limité a ignorarlos como pude, sentándome en mi pupitre.

-¿Tu eres Isabella Swan?- preguntó una voz desconocida a mis espaldas.

-Bella- corregí, mientras me giraba. Topandome con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, claro que, primero estaban los de Cullen aunque me costara aceptarlo.

-Yo soy Jacob Black- sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos blancos dientes -¿te acuerdas de mi, no?- preguntó, tomando asiento a mi lado. Sentía las miradas de mis compañeros en ese momento, pero ahora poco me importaba. ¿Conocerlo?, realmente se me hacía familiar, pero... ¿de dónde?.

-La verdad... es que no- respondí algo apenada. Había tratado de acordarme de él, sin éxito alguno y lo mejor era ser sinceros.

-Bueno supongo que es normal- me miró con una pizca de desilusión -después de todo eramos niños cuando nos conocimos, pero eramos buenos amigos- explicó, sin alejar su mirada de la mía. Por alguna razón sentí una gran calidez, como si se tratara de un puerto seguro o quizás mi sol personal.

Después de aquella breve explicación, una risa resonó en mi mente, al mismo tiempo que un recuerdo. Le miré de nuevo, ahora con los ojos como platos. ¡Era él!.

La sonrisa de Jacob se hizo más grande, al parecer porque se dio cuenta del cambio de mi actitud. -No has cambiado nada- comentó con una pizca de diversión en su voz.

Jacob Black, amigo de mi infancia, casi todas las tardes las pasaba con él, teníamos aventuras de pequeños, andando por el bosque o jugando en la playa La Push. Le había conocido cuando Charlie fue a visitar a su buen amigo, padre de Jake. ¡cómo lo había olvidado!.

-¡Jake!- susurré emocionada. Rodeándolo con mi brazos como pude, ya que él era mucho más grande que yo -¿cómo es posible?, pensé que te habías mudado...-

-Bueno si, pero regresé hace unos días, al parecer no podía alejarme de Forks- soltó sonriente. Seguido de eso, alguien hizo acto de aparición.

-.. o mas bien de la chica Swan- comentó con un tono de burla en su voz aquel extraño.

-¡Seth!- gruñó Black con un sonrojo en sus mejillas bastante visible. Se separó de mi y le miró con amenaza. Aquel chico llamado Seth puso rostro de horror.

-No querrás mostrarle la cara de chico malo a tu amorcito, ¿o si?- preguntó, picándole de nuevo. Jacob parecía soltar humo.

-¡ven acá!- dijo enojado. Aquella escena atraía la mirada de los estudiantes, sin lugar a duda por los gritos que soltaba mi no tan pequeño amigo de la infancia.

-¡A sus asientos!- resonó una voz autoritaria en el aula. El profesor por fin había llegado, llamando la atención de todos. Los chicos obedecieron, pero yo tenía la sensación que aquello solo estaba por comenzar.

Jake y Seth se presentaron a la clase y después de eso todo fue normal, extrañamente normal. Los minutos pasaron, al igual que las clases.

Por fin había llegado la hora de descanso. Me encontraba paseando en los pasillos del instituto, no tenía hambre y no quería ir a la cafetería. Sumida en mis pensamientos, sentí que de un segundo a otro, alguien me tapaba los ojos con tan solo una mano.

-¿quién soy?- preguntó una voz grave y que pretendía ser de chico rudo. Yo sonreí divertida, decidida a seguirle el juego.

-mmm no lo sé, ¿hércules?- contesté, con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. La mano que me impedía ver, se alejó y una sonora carcajada se escuchó en el pasillo.

-¿hércules, es en serio?- preguntó con un tono burlón mi querido amigo Black.

-¿qué tiene?- pregunté mientras me giraba para verlo.

-¡oh vamos!, ¿no se te podría ocurrir algo mejor?- se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿algo mejor?, Hercúles es genial, ¿no lo crees?-

-No lo conozco- soltó después de guardar unos segundos silencio.

-¿que, qué?- le miré como si tuviera tres ojos -¡no has tenido infancia!- solté.

-¿disculpa?, yo al menos conocía a Mickey y tu...- se calló, pues no era necesario que continuara.

-¡me daban miedo los ratones!, ¿ok?- me defendí, sentí la cara arder.

Se rió estridentemente y negó con la cabeza -ajá y bien, ¿qué haces aquí sola?-

-No tenía hambre- solté, como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-Eso lo veo, pero, ¿por qué sola?, ¿qué no ves que alguien puede venir... y torturarte?-

Le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo?, ¿torturarme alguien en la escuela, por estar sola?. Me estaba empezando a preocupar por su salud mental. Me acerqué a él y puse una mano en su frente, para comprobar que no tenía temperatura.

Pero me quedé estática en mi lugar al ver que tomaba la muñeca y la aprisionaba con una sola mano, pronto tomo la otra y me tuvo inmovilizada.

-¿Jake?- pregunté algo dudosa. Él tenía el semblante serio y me sorprendió lo que hizo. Su rostro empezó a acercarse gradualmente hasta que solo pequeños centímetros nos separaban. Me puse nerviosa, trate de zafarme pero era imposible, él era más fuerte que yo.

Los nervios ya se habían adueñado de mi cuerpo, éste no reaccionaba. Cerré con fuerza los ojos cuando observé que empezaba a cortar la distancia. Sentí la respiración de Jacob chocar en mi rostro y después de eso...

-¡p-para... para!, por favor- supliqué, entre risa y risa. Jacob me había empezado a hacer cosquillas sin piedad alguna, conociendo mi punto débil y aprovechando que era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-no hasta que me prometas que no volverás a andar por allí sola- dijo él, tratando de sonar serio, pero sin lograrlo.

-ya... esta bien, lo prometo- solté, retorciéndome por las carcajadas que soltaba. Él al escucharme me soltó, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-Genial- la sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, haciendo que dos hoyuelos hicieron acto de aparición en su rostro, cosa que me parecía bastante tierna.

-Pero primero te mato, Jake- solté, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Éste al verla, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ahora tocaba venganza.

Salió corriendo como la gallina que era y le seguí. Bajo las escaleras a una velocidad descomunal y yo no me iba a quedar atrás. No le iba a dejar huir. Sin embargo, hoy no era mi día de suerte.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a aumentar la velocidad, mi pie flanqueó. El piso ahora empezaba a ser más cercano. Cerré los ojos, esperando que golpe faltal que recibiría.

Pero éste jamás llegó. Unas manos me sujetaban firmemente de la cintura, logrando que aquel terrible final no se convirtiera en realidad. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, aunque cuando lo hice, preferí no haberlo echo. Unos orbes dorados me miraban fijamente, con el fuego reluciendo el ellos.

Por alguna razón... sentí miedo.

* * *

Notas de Autora: ¡hola! acá abajo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Agradezco a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí. También tengo que pedir una disculpa, me he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, es solo que he tenido algunos problemas personales.

¡En fin!, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Os quiere. BCM


	7. Noticia de último minuto

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, son de la increíble SM, yo solo juego con ellos para entretenerme un poco._

* * *

_No puede ser verdad que una noticia cambie tu vida para siempre –Isabella Marie Swan._

_Pero éste jamás llegó. Unas manos me sujetaban firmemente de la cintura, logrando que aquel terrible final no se convirtiera en realidad. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, aunque cuando lo hice, preferí no haberlo echo. Unos orbes dorados me miraban fijamente, con el fuego reluciendo el ellos._

_Por alguna razón... sentí miedo._

Su mirada me penetraba, como si tratara de entrar a mi mente. Era escalofriamente, pensar que aquel chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada estuviera a escaza distancia de mi, ¿a caso era una broma de muy mal gusto?, porque yo las odiaba. No quería que jugara conmigo nuevamente, ¿por qué me ayudo entonces?.

El chico me dirigió una mirada helada, con carencia de sentimientos antes de apartarse. Le envió una mirada llena de amenaza a Jake y desapareció, dejándome con una extraña sensación de vacío y de desilusión, quizás una parte de mi albergaba la esperanza de verle enojado después de verme así, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, ver que sus planes habían fallado, sentirme importante de alguna manera, pero, no fue así, le daba igual.

Porque todo había sido un juego sin importancia, al menos, para él.

-Bella-

¿Pero, por qué yo?, ¿qué le había echo para romper en pequeños pedazos mi corazón?.

-Isabella-

Realmente tuvo que deshacer mis desilusiones y humillarme.

-¡Isabella!-

Aquel grito me sacó de mis pensamientos inmediatamente, Jacob me miraba entre preocupado e irritado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté con un tono de voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

-Te he estado hablando, parecías perdida en otro mundo- me miró con cautela mientras hablaba. -¿Sucedió algo?-

Yo al escucharlo, parpadeé varias veces y negué con la cabeza. –No, nada. ¿Por qué lo piensas?- pregunté curiosa.

-Porque… -me escudriñó con la mirada, pero no terminó de hablar por la interrupción de la campana, que anunciaba el fin del receso. Se paso una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo, como si estuviera frustrado.

-Vamos a clases, luego te digo- dijo él con un tono algo serio, lo que me extrañó un poco viniendo de él, ya que Jacob, de lo que recuerdo pocas veces se enojaba, él era alguien jovial, además de alegre.

-Ok-

Las clases transcurrieron normales y extramañamente tranquilas, podría decirse que incluso aburridas. Sin embargo tenía desde la mañana una sensación que me perturbaba de vez en cuando, no sabía por qué o qué era, pero algo me decía que pronto lo descubriría.

Cuando salí del instituto, esperé a Jacob, pero Seth me digo que él había recibido una llamada y había salido corriendo. Sea lo que sea, esperaba no fueran malas noticias.

Cuando puse un pie dentro de mi casa, tropecé. ¿Por qué no se me hacía raro?, me pregunté interiormente con cierta burla e ironía. Aquello ya era normal en mi vida, parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos, lo que me hacía fijarme por donde caminaba, pero lo que se me hizo raro, fue, ¿por qué me había caído?. O más bien, ¿con qué?.

Alcé la mirada y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver cajas y maletas por el pasillo, por todas partes. Prácticamente los muebles que se encontraban en aquel lugar habían desaparecido. Me levanté con cuidado y fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.

-¡Bella!, ¿amor, eres tú?- preguntó una voz entusiasta, proveniente de arriba de las escaleras, era mi madre.

-Si, ya estoy en casa- dije con voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada. Se escuchó una risita y luego algunos murmullos. -¿Puedes subir?, te tenemos una sorpresa-

-¡Voy!- contesté de inmediato, algo no iba bien. No por el echo de que los muebles habían huido de alguna forma y se habían escondido, para no ser vistos. Era por el hecho de que a mi no me gustaban las sorpresas y eso lo sabían mis padres.

Subí con cuidado las escaleras, procurando no tropezarme con las cajas que contenían algunos cuadros y demás adornos dentro. Algo empezaba a juntarse en mi interior, por alguna razón mi mente empezaba a juntar aquel pequeño rompecabezas, pero, no podía hacer conjeturas inmediatas, ¿cierto?, podía equivocarme. No tenía la necesidad de sentir ese nudo en la garganta que me dificultaba respirar y esa sensación que apretaba mi pecho.

Me encaminé a la habitación de mis padres, donde se encontraba la luz prendida y donde se escuchaban los murmullos llenos de emoción.

-¿Crees que le agrade la idea?- preguntó un preocupado Charlie, podía imaginármelo.

-Por supuesto, estuviste esperando que te dieran ese trabajo por años-

Fruncí aún más el ceño y mis sospechas parecían ser ciertas. Toqué la puerta con algo de nervios hasta que la abrí después de escuchar un "adelante" de una muy emocionada Reneé.

Mis padres tenían sus manos entrelazadas y me miraban con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Bella, cariño –empezó a hablar mi madre, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. -¿adivina qué?-

Le miré por unos segundos, ambos analizando mis gestos con una simple mirada que me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a ambos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-A Charlie le dieron el trabajo de agente especial y le asignaron una importante misión que marcara su carrera de por vida- habló emocionada.

-Vaya, eso es, ¡genial!, ¡felicidades papá!- le miré, con unos ojos casi igual de emocionados que los de mi madre, esa era sin duda alguna una buena noticia. Charlie siempre había soñado con ese trabajo y por fin, después de tantos años, por fin habían surgido frutos después de horas extra, noches en vela y sudor, su sueño se había echo realidad.

-¿Ves? Te dije que le encantaría la noticia- comentó Reneé, mientras besaba a su marido y padre mío, con cierta intensidad.

Yo fruncí los labios un poco, aunque me gustaba verlos con esa felicidad y confianza, podían ahorrarse esas escenas, frente a mi. –Sin imágenes- protesté yo, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el lado opuesto.

Escuché sus risas y cuando alcé la mirada nuevamente, mi padre estaba sonrojado y mi madre con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Pero falta la mejor parte- dijo mi padre, uniéndose a su esposa en entregarme la noticia.

Yo arqueé una ceja. -¿Más?-

-Si, ¡Iremos a Nueva York!, transfirieron a tu padre allá, así que nos mudaremos y.. y… ¡podemos ir de compras!, ¡suena como un sueño!, no puedo esperar, ¿qué opinas Bells?-

Mi madre me preguntó aquello, pero yo no logré decir ni pio. El aire se había escapado de mis pulmones. Tendría que iniciar una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevo todo. Adiós amigas, adiós verde Forks, adiós la Push, adiós vieja vida, adiós… Edward.

Mi padre había conseguido cumplir su sueño, pero, ¿a qué costo?.

* * *

Después de eso, mi vida cambió. Nos mudamos a Nueva York y empecé desde cero. Estudié e incluso hice varios amigos, aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar compárarlos con los que tenía en Forks. Me había despedido de ellos, quizás si hubiéramos reunido las lágrimas que se deslizaron por nuestras mejillas esa tarde, hubiéramos logrado competir contra el oceano pacífico. Pero no podía vivir en el pasado, tenía que admitir que los primeros días fueron difíciles, tenía que aparentar frente a mis padres que realmente no me dolía dejar Forks, pero era realmente doloroso. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, me sentía muy sola, débil.

Yo no quería estar ahí, sin embargo lo haría por mi padre y su sueño. Tenía que seguir adelante y centrarme en mi presente, y así lo hice. Mis amigos fueron buenos conmigo, me apoyaban en todo lo que necesitaba, incluso... llegué a tener un novio, y viéndolo de ésta forma no todo había sido malo después de todo.

Estudié con gran devoción, siendo el orgullo de mis padres. Estudié la carrera de medicina, realmente era mi gran fascinación. Hasta que, después de un tiempo mis súplicas fueron escuchadas por alguien de allá arriba y regresamos a mi hogar, al verdor de mi pequeño hogar, a Forks.

Era de tarde, cuando ingresé a la habitación de aquel hospital en donde trabajaba, habían pasado cuatro años desde que me había alejado de mi pequeño Forks y ahora estaba de regreso, tenía una ligera sensación de que todo cambiaría a partir de éste día. Y no solo por el echo de que mi paciente tenía un extraño nombre, bastante familiar para mi gusto.

Me quedé ahí, mirándole. Seguía igual, no había cambiado nada, los años no le habían afectado en lo más mínimo. Quizás solo el echo de que estaba más alto y su cuerpo era mucho más apetecible...

¡No!, ¡Bella concéntrate!, me grité a mi misma, interiormente, después de darme cuenta hacia donde me estaban arrastrando mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo el aire se escapó de mi sistema en cuanto observé como sus párpados se abrían lentamente y sus ojos color oro fundido me observaban de una manera intensa. Y con sólo eso, supe que mi mundo se vendría abajo. Pues aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago me volvía a atacar después de tantos años. Si, lamentablemente seguía queriendo, no sé hasta qué punto, a aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo tanto como yo!.

Solo me gustaría decir que agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer y de paso, dejar un review encantador, quizás algún alerta o favorito.

Les mando mi más sincera felicidad y gratitud a:

eddieIlove, janalez, Kriss21, Lula11, kamila1083 , Maru Franco, kavane ¡realmente les doy gracias por dejar su opinión acerca del fic!, ¡me dieron ánimos!.

Y sin más, se despide

B.C.M


	8. Rápido Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, éstos les pertenecen a S.M yo solo juego y los torturo un poco.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me pusieron en storias favoritas, alertas y sobretodo gracias a los que me dejaron review! Por y para ustedes es el siguiente capítulo. Espero los agrade.

* * *

-Tú eres...- su voz como el terciopelo habló después de un silencio que podría haber sido roto con el filo de un cuchillo.

_Concéntrate Bella, ya eres una profesional. Contrólate._

-Isabella Swan, le estaré cuidando hasta que se recuperé completamente.- contesté con una voz seria, al igual que mi semblante. Le miré a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, antes de ponerme a trabajar. Checando que todo estuviera en orden.

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente gracias a los nervios que me carcomían por dentro. Y esa sensación de tener mariposas revoloteando en mi interior empezó a aparecer, volviéndose cada vez más insistente.

-Yo te conozco...- murmuró.

Su cálida voz se escuchó en la habitación, donde segundos antes habitaba en silencio. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar de manera frenética. _¿Acaso él todavía se acordaba de mi?._

Le miré de reojo, dejando lo que estaba haciendo a un lado. -Si, tu eras... mi compañera de clases en preparatoria- Sus ojos me inspeccionaban altaneramente, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

_No parecía haber cambiado. Además, ¿compañera de clase?, ¿en serio?_. _No es como si hubiera dicho, "el amor de mi vida", no después de lo que hizo. Tonta Bella. _

-Exactamente Señor Cullen- dije con voz seria, firme. Quitando mi atención en dicho paciente para terminar el chequeo. -Todo parece estar en orden, ¿cómo se siente?- Giré sobre mis talones, para poder verlo a la cara, abrazaba contra mi pecho la lista.

-Yo...-El chico de cabellos cobrizos parecía extrañado, incluso... ¿decepcionado?. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido y sus labios formaban una fina linea recta. -Yo...-

Arqueé una ceja ante aquella actitud. Edward, el Edward que yo conocía no acostumbraba a tartamudear.

-Yo... estoy perfectamente, gracias- murmuró él con la voz apagada, sin embargo no por eso menos seria que de costumbre.

-Bien, si necesita algo, por favor hágalo saber- Y con esas palabras salí de aquella habitación de colores claros.

La puerta se cerró haciendo el mínimo ruido.

¿Esa había sido yo?, realmente podía controlar mejor mis emociones o quizás... simplemente mi mente sabe lo que es mejor. Es mi paciente después de todo, ¿no?, tengo que... deshacerme de estos sentimientos o simplemente ocultarlos.

Por mi bien.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y empecé a caminar hacia la habitación que seguía. Mi siguiente paciente: El señor Steven.

* * *

-Bella, dulce Bella me prometiste una cita- murmuró él con aire picaresco y una sonrisa que haría a cualquier chica desmayarse. Todas excepto a mi.

-He dicho que no me permiten salir con pacientes, señor Salvatore- dije con aquel aire profesional, que podría mantenerlo a raya de vez en cuando.

-Pero yo te quiero, ¿te había dicho lo sexy que te vez con ese traje de enfermera?- Un ronroneó se le escapó. Yo solo me limité a ignorarlo olímpicamente.

Todo parecía estar en orden, que alivio.

-Si sigue así en unos cuantos días podrá salir del hospital- Le miré a los ojos. Éste me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Cuando sea así, no podrás rechazarme aquella cita, bombón- habló seductoramente. Yo me limité a rodar los ojos, esto era cosa de todos los días.

Damon Salvatore aquel que pedía números de todas las enfermeras o... casi todas.

-Le recomiendo que no vuelva a tomar, así podría evitar más accidentes automovilísticos-

-¿qué?, no te escuché. -dijo él con aire inocente y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Debería llamar a un doctor para que te revise, podría ser algo grave- Comenté mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta blanca.

-Mhm podría ser- ronroneó, bastante entusiasmado por la idea. -Quizás la doctora Ana...

-La doctora Ana no ha venido el día de hoy- Mi mano tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró para abrirla. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó mis labios-Le diré a Jeremias que venga enseguida.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi en el momento justo que un profundo, terrorífico y gutural "no" provenía de la habitación.

Una pequeña risita se escapó de mis labios.

* * *

Mis pasos en aquel pasillo se escuchaban como si hicieran eco. Las ventanas que se encontraban en las laterales dejaban filtrar luz que despedían los rayos del sol.

Aquel pasillo vestido de blanco con rayas verticales color hueso daban un aire de tranquilidad cuando se pasaba por aquel lugar.

En cuanto el pasillo terminó, quedando al final de éste una puerta de color blanco. Ésta tenía una placa dorada donde estaba grabado "Jeremias D´Flewigh", el nombre de un importante doctor del hospital.

Toqué dos veces, suficientes para que la persona del otro lado de la puerta escuchara.

-Adelante- Una voz algo aguda para ser de un hombre se escuchó. Entré en aquel consultorio con una agradable sonrisa en mi rostro.

El doctor D´Flewigh se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mientras checaba algo en su computadora. Sus cabellos negros con toques azulados y su piel blanca como la nieve hacían resaltar sus ojos color zafiro.

-Doctor, el paciente Salvatore desea verlo, dice que no escucha bien...- murmuré mientras miraba sus ojos color zafiro, que ante la mención de dicho paciente se iluminaron como estrellas.

-¿El paciente Salvatore dices?- Saltó de su asiento como si se tratara de un resorte.

-Si-

-No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo de él- Habló con demasiado entusiasmo que hizo que me mordiera el labio inferior para evitar reír. Él salió como bólido entonces de su oficina.

Si, aquel doctor era no solo famoso por ser muy bueno si no también por sus... extraños gustos hacia los hombres.

Le deseaba suerte al señor Salvatore.

* * *

Hoy había sido un día... tranquilo, excepcionado claro a cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos. Aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza sus ojos color oro fundido. Parecía un sueño o quizás una pesadilla.

-Ya estoy en casa- murmuré a aquel departamento vació, en el cual solo vivía yo y mi perro Doggy.

Cerré y no me detuve a comer nada, entré a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama.

Mis pensamientos eran un caos.

¿Por qué tenía que regresar?.

Mi vida ya estaba estable, ¿por qué arruinarla?.

Abracé la almohada después de ahogar un grito de frustración.

_Sea como sea... él era y debía ser mi pasado._

* * *

-Buenos días señorita Carrow- saludé como todas las mañanas a la recepcionista, quien me miraba y me regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

La rutina de siempre.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan, disculpe pero me han dicho que quieren verla-

Aquello simplemente me desconcertó. La miré esperando que agregara algo más. Ella solo me dio una hoja con los pacientes y una nota de amarillo con el nombre de dicha persona.

Rosalie Hale.

Oh Dios, definitivamente allá arriba no me quieren.

Una sensación de vació en el estómago se apoderó de mi. Aquella mujer jamás me había querido ver, ¡ imagínense ahora!. Ella me odiaba por alguna razón que yo jamás entendí. Me quería matar, lo podría haber jurado tiempo atrás.

¿Y ahora qué?.

Bueno no tenía por qué temer, es decir...

Ya no era como antes, ¿o si?.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**_ ¡Hola!, bueno para empezar...lamento la demora. Recién entre a la escuela y no me han dejado descansar ni un solo día apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero espero que me perdonen, en serio, ¡mil disculpas!. Sé que este no ha sido el mejor capítulo y es que tampoco he sabido como continuarlo he tenido un bloqueo de escritor_ ._. Además de que estoy enferma y bueno, eso tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos.

En fin, agradezco a:

georginiuxa : muchas gracias n_n perdón por la demora, espero que te haya agradado el capítulo de hoy.

Samantha : Bueno, pronto subiré un Edward POV, ahí se podrán aclarar tus dudas. Y bueno con respecto a eso, pues si ha cambiado por la edad y experiencia, aunque solo fuera algo mínimo. Y no dudes, que definitivamente de ahora en adelante habrá romance & celos.

Kriss21 : Lo siento mucho, jaja realmente soy malvada pero más por haberte dejado esperando por mucho tiempo, espero que te guste el capi, prometo no retrasarme tanto la próxima vez.

Lula11 : Lo sé, aunque van a tener muchos problemas, en fin, lamento el retraso.

Day : Aw muchisimas gracias. Lamento que haya tardado tanto en actualizar u.u en fin no volverá a suceder, espero.

janalez : Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy, agradezco la paciencia que tienen y prometo no volver a tardarme tanto.

anyreth : Lo sé, esperaba que diera esa sensación. Jaja muchas gracias y espero que te guste el cap de hoy. Agradezco la paciencia y la molestia de dejar un review.

Les agradezco a todos ustedes por su paciencia, espero les haya gustado el capi de hoy!

en fin, nos vemos!

Los quiere: B.C.M


End file.
